hirod51sfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas
'Thomas '''is the number 1 blue tank engine. He arrived on Sodor May 4 1915 as a shunting engine at Vicarstown Station. In 1946 he was transfered to Wellsworth due to an incident with some trucks. Later that year, he rescued James from an accident, and was rewarded with a Branch Line that runs from Knapford to Ffarquahar and two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. Bio In HIROD51's series Thomas runs his branchline by his own with his faithful coaches, but whenever he finishes the day's work he is sent to help to either place on the North Western Railway, like Brendam Docks, Ffarquhar Quarry, Blue Mountain Quarry, the Forest Logging Station, or Knapford Yards mostly. From time to time he is given the job of taking passengers up to the Skarloey Railway, Ulfstead Castle, and Vicarstown Station. In THETHOMAS4's series after the events of Blue Mountain Mystery in the real Thomas and Friends Series, Sodor calmed down quite a bit. The engines went back to their usual jobs. But one day, Thomas got curious as to what was past Ffarquahar Station, after arriving early one day, his driver allows him to pass the station. They found an old Sodor Tramway station and a cement block blocking the tracks. Later Thomas told the engines at Tidmouth everything which made Gordon go down an old line a Cronk which helped him discover the Standard Gauge Mountain Railway. Thomas then went back to working on his Branch Line with Percy, Toby, Daisy and Mavis. Just after the following New Years, Thomas nearly derailed a long train of stone on the way to the harbor. In order to learn how to handle trucks better, he was sent the Peel Godred Branch Line. After causing an accident there, he was sent to the Norramby Branch line. After yet another accident, he was sent to Brendam Docks, where Cranky and Thomas tricked eachother back and fourth until The Fat Controller had no choice but to bring Thomas back to his Branch Line. After the alien invasion in New York City, Thomas was to be sent to London, but after a fight with Gordon, Percy was sent with him for moral support. But upon arrival, Thomas was shunted by a mentally unstable man driving a red diesel railcar named Fletcher. Thanks to Percy, a diesel shunter named Vegard and an unused steam engine named Grace, they saved Thomas from the scrap yards. Persona Thomas is a cheeky and fussy little engine. He generally behaves well and is good at heart. He enjoys teasing the other engines. He sometimes brags about his superiority which can often get him into trouble. Although he does get quite grumpy at times, and loves playing tricks. Thomas may be slightly impatent and forgetful, but he is optimistic and idealistic. Percy is Thomas' best friend. Basis Thomas is one of three remaining engines from his class. He is based on the Billington E2-Class 0-6-0T locomotives built for the London, Brighton and South Coast Railway from 1913 to 1916. It appears he was one of the last batches built as only his class featured extended-side-tanks that hang over the wheel arch. The E2s were introduced in 1915 to replace earlier members of the E1 class which had been scrapped. After many years of service, all of the E2s, both original and modified spent their last years working at the Southhampton docks and all but three--including Thomas--were scrapped by 1963. Livery Thomas is painted in the North Western Railway's main colors, which is a bright blue with red stripes and a yellow number "1" on the sides of his tanks. Appearances HIROD51's series: *Thomas' Special Day * * * * * * * * * * * * * * THETHOMAS4's Series AKA The Crossover King Productions: *Thomas and the Standard Gauge Mountain Railway *A New Year! *Cranky and Thomas *A Tale Of Steam * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *Thomas is the number 1 due to the fact he was the first engine to recieve a number. *In THETHOMAS4's and HIROD51's series aswell, the events of the TV Series happened, but it follows more closely to the Railway Series writting. *THETHOMAS4's model of Thomas is the Wooden Railway version, but HIROD51's version is the TrackMaster version. Gallery ' PIC 12-07-07 17-44-23.jpg|HIROD51's TrackMaster Thomas IMG 0697.jpg|THETHOMAS4's Wooden Railway Thomas 12 la foto.JPG|HIROD51's Steam Along Thomas IMG 1599.JPG|HIR0D51's Wooden Thomas Engines IMG 1556.JPG|Thomas Covered in Snow IMG 1038.jpg|Thomas on the turntable with Percy IMG 0585.JPG|THETHOMAS4's Thomas wearing his snowplough. IMG 0560.JPG|THETHOMAS4's Thomas with Toby and Percy at Ffarquhar Sheds. IMG 0588.JPG|Thomas covered in paint. IMG 0587.JPG|Thomas after his accident in A New Year! PercyPromo01.JPG DennisPromo01.JPG IMG 07488.JPG IMG 07477.JPG IMG 0741.JPG IMG 07339.JPG IMG 07335.JPG Thomas02.JPG|Thomas rescuing a scrap engine. Duck07.JPG TripleHeader01.JPG ThomasandPercy01.JPG ThomasandBertie01.JPG Toad'sAdenture.jpg|HIROD51'S Thomas in "Toad's Adventure" ThomasandBertie02.JPG ThomasandJames01.JPG Thomas05.JPG Thomas04.JPG Thomas03.JPG ''' Category:North Western Railway